Roofus the Hound
Roofus the Hound is the leader of the Fur Fighters. He is married to Winnie, and his best friend is Bungalow. His flea level can be found in Compound Factions. Biography The oldest of the Fur Fighters at 12 years old, this tough hound has dependability stamped all over him. Raised in the brutal inner city kennels of Glasgow, he joined the army to escape the slums so much as to fight. He was a natural soldier and won many medals but shunned all offers of promotion. Many years ago, Roofus was involved in a war against General Viggo. He and his comrades successfully defeated him in battle and sent the General to jail. Shortly after, he gave his battling lifestyle all up to settle down with his wife, Winnie and their children in a peaceful seaside village. He opened up his own pub known as The Dog and Duck, and life was peaceful... Until Viggo returned and kidnapped his wife and pups. As the most experienced fighter, Roofus leads the Fur Fighters, steeling himself for one last battle to save his family. When Winnie and one of his pups, Fredrick, were used in an ancient ritual, Roofus entered The Bad Place to rescue them. When faced with his own nightmare, the hound had no choice but to return to the war and destroy the tanks. After he rescued his pup, he realized Winnie was no longer there and became upset. However, still in Anatat Tatanatat, just when Roofus thought he had lost her, both Winnie and Mai turned up together. After rescuing them, Winnie mentions that they'll be returning home for a pint... With Roofus paying. In the Secret Island, Roofus had to battle against the Globe Droid as well as the Unfluffables in order to proceed. Then, when the final battle commenced, Roofus was foolish enough to believe that General Viggo had been defeated when he was merely feigning his defeat. After Roofus is knocked back and the Telepoint is destroyed by a bomb thrown in by the General himself, all seems lost... Until the other Fur Fighters - and their families - rush in to save the day. As the Fur Fighters are drifting down the ocean, Roofus told them that no doubt Viggo will be back and that, in the meantime, they needed to swim! Roofus' special ability is digging. He can dig through mounds (sometimes labeled with a picture of his face) and enter areas the other Fur Fighters cannot. Physical Description Roofus the Hound's Fur color consists of mostly dark brown, with black ears. For some odd reason, Roofus' skin color is purple. Being the oldest of the group over the years Roofus has been putting some weight which is most notable in Fur Fighters: Viggo's Revenge having a different re-design where you can see Roofus pants sagging a little. Also being a Dog Roofus has retractable claws which help him dig into earth mounds. Trivia *Roofus skin color appears to be purple in the Flea level for Roofus. *Regardless of who you defeat General Viggo within the final battle, the ending will always portray Roofus as the one to defeat him. *The Strategy Guide lists him as being only 9 years old. Gallery Category:Fur Fighters Category:Male Characters Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters